1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical press, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus useful in adjusting press components associated with press fit couplings, such as support structures for rocker arm mechanisms provided in machine drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical presses and other such power delivery machines utilize a drive apparatus to transmit torque between components. Depending upon the press application, it is possible that the drive apparatus may need to be reconfigured to accommodate a different press process or for other suitable reasons. For this reason, it is important that the press machine have the capability to allow adjustments to be made to the drive apparatus. For example, it may be necessary to alter or modify the mechanical relationship of the rocker arm so as to change its effective arm length and hence the torque transmission characteristics.
However, conventional adjustment mechanisms deploy a manual procedure involving movement of the rocker arm support between a limited number of discrete locations. The support element typically is secured using a removable key that is inserted into the support element and then received within a stationary fastening insert or hole to lock it in place. To effect movement, the key is removed and the support element is repositioned, but only to another keying location where the key channel of the support element is in alignment or registration with another stationary fastening insert.
What is therefore needed is an adjustment mechanism capable of executing continuously variable dynamic adjustments.
In one form of the invention, a combination includes an adjustable clamping device normally clamped to a support member in a press fit or interference fit connection. The combination is adapted to enable the press fit connection to be selectively releasable. In one form of the combination, the clamping device includes a slider block annularly disposed about a bar or rod apparatus. During a normal state, the slider block is clamped circumferentially about the rod in a press fit or interference engagement that defines a locking condition for preventing relative movement between the slider block and rod.
A hydraulic release mechanism injects a high pressure fluid into the interface (e.g., interstitial spacing) between the slider block and rod to effectuate a radially outward displacement of the slider block relative to the rod. This hydraulically-actuated displacement is sufficient to temporarily relieve the normal press fit or interference fit connection and thereby allow the slider block to be moved linearly with respect to the relatively stationary rod. In particular, the slider block undergoes a displacement along the longitudinal axis of the rod.
After the slider block reaches its new position, the pressurization is removed in order to reestablish and otherwise restore the previous press fit connection and once again lock the slider block against the rod.
The adjustable clamping device finds particular use in environments such as mechanical presses where the slider block functions as a support structure that serves as the pivot attachment point for carrying a rocker arm. In such a configuration, any linear adjustment of the slider block relative to the rod will likewise change the absolute positioning of the rocker arm within the press drive apparatus and thereby adjust its effective driving length, which in turn varies the torque communicating relationship between the rocker arm and the press driven component. Various other mechanical couplings or machine linkages can be similarly adjusted.
The invention, in one form thereof, is directed to an assembly comprising, in combination, a first member and a second member releasably connectable with one another. A mechanism is provided to selectively release the connection between the first member and the second member. An actuator selectively causes relative linear movement between the first member and the second member, when release of the connection exists. The releasable connection between the first member and the second member is defined in one form by a press fit connection therebetween.
The mechanism is operative further to selectively restore the releasable connection between the first member and the second member, following relative movement therebetween.
The mechanism is operative to selectively pressurize an interface defined between the first member and the second member. In particular, the mechanism is operative to perform at least one of selectively applying hydraulic pressure to the interface to enable release of the connection between the first member and the second member, and selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface to enable restoration of the releasable connection between the first member and the second member.
The mechanism, in one form, includes at least one fluid passageway formed in the first member, at least one fluid passageway formed in the second member, or a combination thereof, wherein each fluid passageway is suitably arranged to enable hydraulic communication with the interface.
In one form of the assembly, the first member includes a rod element and second member includes a slidable element annularly disposed at least in part about the rod element. The slidable element is displaced axially along the rod element upon activation of the actuator.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to a combination comprising a first device and a second device arranged in releasable press fit engagement with one another. The combination further includes a first means to selectively release, at least in part, the press fit engagement between the first device and the second device; and a second means to selectively cause relative linear movement between the first device and the second device, when release of the press fit engagement exists.
The first means is operative further to restore the releasable press fit engagement between the first device and the second device, following relative movement between the first device and the second device.
The first means, in one form, further includes a pressure means to selectively pressurize an interface defined between the first device and the second device. In particular, the pressure means is operative to perform at least one of selectively applying hydraulic pressure to the interface to enable release of the press fit engagement, and selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface to enable restoration of the releasable press fit engagement.
In one form, the pressure means includes a source of selectively variable hydraulic pressure. The pressure means also includes at least one fluid passageway formed in at least one of the first device and the second device, wherein each fluid passageway is suitably arranged to enable fluid communication with the interface.
The second means further includes, in one form, a control apparatus to automatically adjust the relative position of the first device and the second device, in response to release of the press fit engagement.
In one form of the combination, the first device includes a rod member and the second device includes a slidable member annularly disposed at least in part about the rod member. The slidable member moves axially along the rod member upon activation of the second means.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to an assembly comprising, in combination, a support member, a movable member releasably connected to the support member, a mechanism to selectively release the connection between the movable member and the support member, and an actuator to selectively linearly move the movable member relative to the support member, while the movable member is operatively released from the support member.
The releasable connection between the support member and the movable member is preferably defined by a press fit engagement therebetween.
The mechanism is operative further to selectively restore the releasable connection between the movable member and the support member, following movement of the movable member relative to the support member.
The mechanism, in one form, is operative to selectively pressurize an interface defined between the support member and the movable member. In particular, the mechanism is operative to admit pressurized fluid into the interface to enable release of the connection between the movable member and the support member, and to remove pressurized fluid from the interface to enable restoration of the releasable connection between the movable member and the support member.
The actuator, in one form, includes a threaded member operatively associated with the movable member, such threaded member being arranged in adjustable threading engagement with a threaded surface formed in the movable member. A device is provided to activate the threaded member.
The device, in one form, includes a controllable motor-gear combination operatively coupled to the threaded member.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to an assembly comprising, in combination, a carriage member and a slidable clamping device arranged in releasable clamping relationship to the carriage member, with an interface defined therebetween. A mechanism selectively releases the clamping relationship between the clamping device and the carriage member. A means is provided to selectively move the clamping device relative to the carriage member, while the clamping device is released from the carriage member.
The releasable clamping relationship between the carriage member and the clamping device is preferably defined by a press fit connection therebetween.
The mechanism is operative further to selectively restore the releasable clamping relationship between the clamping device and the carriage member, following movement of the clamping device relative to the carriage member.
The mechanism, in one form, is operative to selectively pressurize the interface. In particular, the mechanism is operative to perform at least one of selectively applying hydraulic pressure to the interface to enable release of the clamping device from the carriage member, and selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface to enable restoration of the releasable clamping relationship between the clamping device and the carriage member.
The movement means, in one form, further includes an actuator to displace the clamping device along an axis of the carriage member.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to an assembly comprising, in combination, a rod member and a slidable member annularly disposed at least in part about the rod member and defining an interface therewith. The slidable member is arranged in releasable press fit connection with the rod member. A mechanism is provided to selectively release, at least in part, the press fit connection between the slidable member and the rod member. A controller is provided to selectively move the slidable member relative to the rod member, following release of the slidable member from the rod member.
The mechanism is operative further to selectively restore the releasable press fit connection between the slidable member and the rod member, following movement of the slidable member relative to the rod member.
In one form, the mechanism is operative to selectively pressurize the interface. In particular, the mechanism is operative to perform at least one of selectively applying hydraulic pressure to the interface to enable release of the press fit connection between the slidable member and the rod member, and selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface to enable restoration of the releasable press fit connection between the slidable member and the rod member.
The controller, in one form, is operative to axially displace the slidable member along the rod member.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to a method for use with a combination comprising a support member and a movable device arranged in releasable press fit connection with the support member. The method includes the steps of releasing the press fit connection between the movable device and the support member, and linearly moving the movable device relative to the support member, during release of the press fit connection.
The releasing step further includes the step of pressurizing an interface defined between the support member and the movable device, such as by selectively applying a hydraulic pressure to the interface. The method further includes the step of restoring the releasable press fit connection between the support member and the movable device, following movement of the movable device, such as by selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface.
The invention, in still yet another form thereof, is directed to a method to control a machine combination, wherein such machine combination includes a support member and a movable device arranged in releasable press fit connection with the support member and defining an interface therewith.
The control method includes the steps of pressurizing the interface to release the press fit connection between the movable device and the support member, and linearly moving the movable device relative to the support member, during release of the press fit connection. The pressurizing step further includes, in one form, the step of selectively applying a hydraulic pressure to the interface.
The method further includes the step of restoring the releasable press fit connection between the support member and the movable device, following movement of the movable device, such as by reducing the pressurization of the interface.
The invention, in still yet another form thereof, is directed to a method for use with a combination comprising a first member and a second member arranged in releasable press fit connection with one another. The method includes the steps of releasing the press fit connection between the first member and the second member, and actuating relative linear movement between the first member and the second member, during release of the press fit connection.
The releasing step further includes in one form the step of pressurizing an interface defined between the first member and the second member, such as by selectively applying a hydraulic pressure to the interface. The method further includes in one form the step of restoring the releasable press fit connection between the first member and the second member, following the relative movement therebetween, such as by selectively withdrawing hydraulic pressure from the interface.
One advantage of the invention is that dynamic, in-process adjustments can be made to the slider block throughout the entire press running cycle without any need to suspend the press operation.
Another advantage of the invention is that such on-the-fly adjustments to the slider block location enable the rapid execution of changes to the drive apparatus in response to new press conditions or parameters, such as varying the effective drive length of the rocker arm.
Another advantage of the invention is that an infinite number of continuously variable adjustment positions can be obtained for the slider block, unlike conventional arrangements where only a finite set of discrete block locations are possible.
Another advantage of the invention is that the adjustment mechanism may be operated at any time before, during, and after press operation.
Another advantage of the invention is that the adjustment process may be executed automatically, namely, the actuator is automatically activated to displace the slider block in response to an indication that the press fit connection has been released.